


We Used To Wait

by neptunaissance



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Roleplay
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptunaissance/pseuds/neptunaissance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BASED ON THE SPANISH #SHROL. La esperada boda entre John Watson y Greg Lestrade ha sido "inesperadamente" frustrada por Sherlock Holmes que, ayudado por Jim Moriarty, finalmente declara a su compañero y amigo sus sentimientos. Un final aparentemente feliz para unos, el inicio de una pesadilla para otros. Greg trata de recomponer su vida tras tan duro golpe, apoyado en todo momento por Irene Adler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Roulette Has Turned.

Greg Lestrade ni siquiera se molestó en girarse al oír los desesperados gritos de John a su espalda. No quería oír sus disculpas, no quería su compasión. No quería mirarle a los ojos y ver brillar en ellos la felicidad que era la fuente de su propia desgracia. Si John le apreciaba, aunque fuese un poco, después de todo lo que habían compartido esos meses, lo comprendería y le dejaría marchar. No podía obligarle a hacerle frente, no cuando todo su mundo se derrumbaba sobre él y lo único que podía hacer era correr y buscar un lugar donde sufrir en soledad.

Sin embargo sí que paró en seco al oír unos pasos que se acercaban a él a la carrera, unos tacones que retumbaban en el aire de la húmeda noche. La cabeza de Greg apenas giró lo suficiente como para ver como Irene se acercaba corriendo, algunos mechones oscuros y rizados danzando a su espalda. Greg, desconcertado, volvió a girarse y continuó caminando, aunque de forma más pausada para que la mujer le alcanzase sin problemas. Aprovechó ese momento para secarse las escasas lágrimas que habían logrado escapar de sus obstinados ojos. Respiró hondo, y al fin Irene llegó a su lado y se amoldó a su paso.

¿Por qué Irene? De entre todos los invitados a aquella desastrosa boda, quizás la persona que menos esperaba que le siguiese era ella. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, caminando a su lado en un silencio que le resultaba extrañamente cómodo. Se podría decir que apenas conocía a Irene. Le había visto más de una vez, eso era cierto, y habían hablado con la calma de dos conocidos que podían conversar con sinceridad. Pero poco más. ¿Por qué habría decidido seguirle cuando nadie más lo había hecho?

Greg no pudo dar una respuesta a esta pregunta, y ambos caminaron en aquel tranquilo silencio hasta que la melodiosa voz de Irene sonó, algo ronca, a su lado.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

Su voz era suave, y trataba de parecer calmada y conciliadora, aunque Greg podía notar la lástima y la compasión, camufladas a simple vista. Greg lo odiaba. Odiaba inspirar pena. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. La perspectiva de perder a la única compañía de la que disponía era insoportable. Sencillamente asintió.

 

Irene pidió una copa de bourbon para ella y preguntó a Greg qué quería. Este se dejó caer pesadamente en un taburete alto y se frotó los ojos, acostumbrándose a la tenue luz del pub, que contrastaba con la oscuridad de la calle.

-Whisky –murmuró, sin gastar más palabras.

El silencio se mantuvo mientras esperaban a que les sirviesen, y mientras daban el primer trago a sus respectivas bebidas. Greg barrió el local con la mirada. Pudo apreciar pequeños reservados al fondo de la estancia, y oyó voces que se susurraban palabras secretas en tonos cómplices. El aire era cargado, excesivamente cálido y espeso, y olía fuertemente a tabaco y a alcohol. La oscuridad reinaba en el local, solo interrumpida por alguna que otra lámpara de luz tenue y de color amarillento. Alguna canción de blues sonaba de fondo, aunque no pudo reconocerla. Tampoco importaba. Irene y él eran los únicos ocupantes de la pequeña barra que presidía el pub. Irene y él, solos. 

Las palabras comenzaron a brotar de sus labios sin que él pudiese detenerlas, sin siquiera pensarlas con detenimiento.

-Es gracioso, ¿no es verdad? Seguramente hace apenas unas horas Sherlock se encontraba en una situación parecida a esta: sentado a la barra de un bar cualquiera, con una bebida entre las manos, con el único fin de emborracharse y olvidar –una risa irónica escapó de sus labios, torcidos en una mueca. Jugueteó con el vaso, dándole vueltas, y dio un largo trago a su contenido, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. El alcohol le quemó en la garganta, haciendo que se le saltasen las lágrimas. En aquel momento, Greg prefería llorar por efecto del alcohol que por sus propios problemas- Y ahora, todo ha cambiado. La ruleta ha girado y a mí… A mí me toca estar en lo más bajo. Y ahora soy yo el que bebe y él el que sonríe feliz e ilusionado… Junto a John…

Greg no notó que su voz había quedado reducida a un murmullo quedo hasta que sintió la mano de Irene posarse en su hombro con afecto. Alzó la cabeza y el delicado rostro de la mujer ocupó su campo de visión. Le sonreía. No era una sonrisa alegre, no era una sonrisa que se regodeaba en su sufrimiento. No, él había visto ese tipo de sonrisa antes, sabía distinguirla. Era una sonrisa triste, cargada de comprensión y de entendimiento. Ella, de un modo u otro, sabía por lo que estaba pasando. Si Greg no hubiese estado tan consumido por su propia desgracia en aquel momento, seguramente se había preocupado por ella, le habría preguntado qué le sucedía y habría tratado de ayudarla. Era lo que un caballero debía hacer. Sin embargo, la necesitaba esta noche. Necesitaba su apoyo, su compañía, su sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa que parecía ocultar vergüenzas y desgracias.

La mano de Irene se deslizó por el brazo de Greg hasta la barra donde esperó, con los dedos extendidos y la palma hacia arriba. Tras unos momentos de duda, Greg posó su propia mano sobre la de ella, y los dedos de la mano de Irene se cerraron sobre la de él con firmeza, pero también con dulzura.

La mano de ella era algunos centímetros más pequeña que la suya, pero no tan pequeña como para que pareciese una niña en comparación. Su piel era increíblemente pálida, esa palidez que caracterizaba a las damas de alta cuna de tiempos pasados que tanto había visto emular en miles de películas. “Ella podría ser una. Una mujer de una importante y antigua estirpe. Seguramente así sea” pensó él al tiempo que acariciaba uno de los nudillos de Irene con un dedo, que parecía basto y tosco, comparándolo con los de ella: largos y finos, adornados con anillos finos de plata, y terminados en unas largas uñas, bien cuidadas y coloreadas de un rojo intenso.

Una media y triste sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Greg e Irene pareció animarse al verla, ya que lo celebró dando un trago a su vaso de bourbon. Greg la imitó, aunque su trago fue considerablemente más largo. A ese trago siguieron muchos más, varias otras copas llenas de bebida, y alguna que otra queja o delirio por parte de Greg avivados por el falso coraje que el alcohol le infundía, y que poco a poco fueron apagándose según estas perdían coherencia.

 

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando al fin Irene manifestó que tenía que irse. Lo estaba esperando, y sin embargo a Greg le dolió de todas formas. Que Irene se marchase quería decir que se quedaría solo. Estar solo suponía tiempo para reflexionar, para recordar, y esta idea le aterrorizaba. Pero aún así, cuando Irene le miró con preocupación tras decirle que era tarde y que debía volver a casa, Greg le respondió con la sonrisa más creíble que pudo esbozar en sus labios.

-No te preocupes, Irene. Creo que yo también me iré. Ambos necesitamos descansar, ha sido un día… Complicado.

Ambos se levantaron de los asientos donde habían estado bebiendo durante horas con las piernas y las cabezas entumecidas y embotadas. Greg trató de ponerse la chaqueta de traje que se había quitado rato atrás cuando la bebida le había acalorado. Esta pareció resistirse, y él resopló, molesto. Irene no pudo menos que reírse y acercarse para ayudarlo. Colocó con el cuidado propio de unas manos femeninas expertas la chaqueta sobre los anchos hombros del policía, alisándola sin mucho éxito a la hora de quitar las arrugas que se le habían formado. Lestrade quería quemar ese maldito traje. Lo haría si no fuese por el alto precio que había tenido que pagar por él, y por lo mucho que se había resentido su no demasiado espléndido sueldo. Le dio las gracias a Irene con una sonrisa bastante más cálida de lo que habían sido las anteriores sonrisas forzadas. Irene supo que, en su mayor parte, esta se debía a la sangre que corría por las venas del hombre en aquel momento. 

Una vez pagada la cuenta, ambos salieron del local. El frío golpeó a Greg con piedad, atravesándole como cuchillas al respirar, aplacando el calor que el whisky había encendido en su interior. 

-Deberíamos llamar a un taxi –propuso la mujer abrazándose a sí misma en busca de calor. La aturullada cabeza de Lestrade le pedía que se acercase a ella, que la rodease con sus brazos y que calentase sus frías y delicadas manos con las suyas, tan grandes en comparación. Su cuerpo la deseaba en aquellos momentos. ¿Cómo no desearla? Resistirse a ese impulso casi le provocaba un dolor físico. Una de sus manos pareció escaparse a su conciencia y rozó la tela del vestido que cubría la esbelta figura de la mujer, pero la parte más racional de su cabeza le lanzó un grito de alarma y Greg se cruzó de brazos, carraspeando.

-Yo volveré a casa dando una vuelta. Me vendrá bien… Para despejarme –murmuró, y en realidad era cierto. No quería llegar a su casa. Esta estaría llena de las pertenencias de John, su huella en cada esquina, su recuerdo en cada habitación, su olor impregnado en cada maldito tejido… No, no podía volver. 

-¿Estás seguro? Es muy tarde, y no es el mejor barrio a estas horas, Greg –comenzó Irene con tono preocupado-.

-Estoy seguro. Soy policía, ¿recuerdas? Creo que podré defenderme –bromea sin muchas ganas.

Irene asintió, aún intranquila. Tras unos momentos de duda dio un paso hacia Lestrade, apoyando una de sus delicadas manos en su hombro, y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. A Greg le pareció que aquel beso duraba eones, que la mano de Irene le acariciaba el hombro antes de abandonarlo, que aún podía sentir la suave piel de la mujer contra su mejilla cuando con una falsa sonrisa se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar por el frío callejón sin tener un destino claro.


	2. Cry No More

Pequeñas nubes de vaho provocadas por el frío propio de la madrugada se condensaban en el aire, surgiendo de los entreabiertos labios del detective. El rítmico sonido que provocaban los zapatos nuevos que Greg había comprado exclusivamente para aquella funesta noche era el único sonido que se podía oír a aquellas horas en las solitarias calles. Comprobó la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Eran casi las 5 de la mañana. Greg suspiró, debería volver a casa y al menos quitarse aquel maldito traje. Además, no podía permanecer dando vueltas por las calles eternamente. En algún momento tendría que volver. Y a pesar de todos estos razonamientos, sus pasos seguían alejándolo de su propio apartamento, de manera inconsciente. 

Siguió caminando durante al menos un cuarto de hora más, como un simple autómata, con la mente totalmente en blanco. Sabía que no podría ser así siempre. Que pronto tendría que hacer frente a lo que acababa de pasar. En algún momento, su mente saldría de aquel estado de aparente calma y estupor, y montones de pensamientos acudirían a ella, y en aquel momento se colapsaría. No era un hombre de lágrima fácil, no era un sentimental. Se guardaba el dolor para sí mismo y para nadie más, y no dejaba que nadie lo viese. Sus problemas eran suyos y de nadie más. 

Suspiró, y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, haciendo que se estremeciese de pies a cabeza. Se estaba quedando helado. En aquel momento, reparó en donde estaba y alzó la vista. Sin darse cuenta sus pasos le habían llevado hasta Scotland Yard. Llevó la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y oyó, reconfortado, el sonido de las llaves de su despacho golpeando unas con otras. Podría pasar allí la noche y librarse del castigo que sería volver a casa en aquellos momentos. 

Lestrade se sumergió en el silencio que reinaba en aquellos momentos en Scotland Yard. Saludó secamente con la cabeza a un par de guardias en su turno de noche, que le miraron con el ceño fruncido y con la curiosidad dibujada en sus rostros. Se apresuró a llegar a la soledad de su despacho, y cuando entró en este cerró la puerta con llave. Así no sería molestado hasta que se sintiese preparado para ello. Greg se acercó al termostato, encendiendo la calefacción, ya que la noche también había enfriado la habitación. Según la temperatura subía lentamente, se quitó la arrugada chaqueta y la dejó de cualquier manera sobre la silla frente a su escritorio. Y, desgraciadamente, su mirada fue a recaer sobre la única foto que adornaba la mesa. Una foto donde un Greg feliz e ilusionado sonreía, abrazado por un John dulce. Un John que era su John.

Y, finalmente, Greg no pudo soportarlo más y se derrumbó. Ahogó un primer sollozo con la mano sobre su boca, dando un traspiés hacia atrás, alejándose de aquella imagen que tanto dolor le provocaba. Su espalda dio contra la pared, y allí el inspector se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, amenazando con desbordarse, y en vano trató de disiparlas, de parar aquello, de tranquilizarse. Sin embargo, estas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, una tras otra, sin pausa, y pronto no pudo seguir conteniendo los sollozos que aguardaban en su pecho y su garganta y que luchaban por salir. Solo pudo abrazarse a sí mismo, esperar a que aquel dolor parase pronto, y que las lágrimas se llevasen consigo la desesperación que sentía. Lestrade no sabría decir durante cuánto tiempo lloro, o si dejó de hacerlo en algún momento de lo que restaba de noche. Solo sabía que hacía años que no lloraba de aquella manera. 

Cuando todo había acabado, Lestrade había quedado tan agotado que solo había reunido las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse del suelo, tambaleante y con los ojos hinchados, y prácticamente se había arrastrado hasta su escritorio, sentándose en la silla que lo presidía, y haciendo una bola arrugada con su chaqueta que hizo las veces de almohada se quedó dormido instantes después. 

Algunos rayos de luz clara lograron colarse por entre las rendijas de la persiana que ocultaba el interior del despacho del inspector del mundo exterior. Estos iluminaban a duras penas la habitación en penumbra, proyectando una débil sombra del escritorio que presidía la estancia en el suelo enmoquetado. El aire del despacho estaba demasiado cargado, ya que puerta y ventanas estaban cerradas a cal y canto y la calefacción continuaba funcionando desde que Greg la encendiese por la noche. El detective continuaba dormido en mala postura sobre el escritorio, solo una pequeña porción de su rostro y su cabello, que empezaba a canear, parcialmente iluminados por la luz que entraba por la ventana.  
Cuando Greg despertó por culpa de la molesta luz que incidía sobre sus ojos cerrados se dio cuenta, espantado, de que la actividad ya había comenzado en Scotland Yard. Podía percibir el ajetreo de agentes de policía y distintos detectives, o simples oficinistas fuera de su despacho, ordenadores funcionando, impresoras escupiendo informes, pasos y voces, unas más alteradas, otras más dormidas. Miró su reloj de muñeca, eran las 9 de la mañana. No había dormido ni 4 horas. Resopló, se suponía que no debía estar allí. Se suponía que debía estar casado, pasando el día libre con su pareja. “Pero no tengo pareja. Ni estoy casado” recuerda dolorosamente. Aunque seguía teniendo algunos días libres. Con un suspiro, se levanta de la silla y hace un gesto de dolor. Dormir allí sentado le había destrozado la espalda, y tenía todo el cuerpo agarrotado. Sabía que, además, estaría pálido y ojeroso, y seguramente tendría los ojos rojos e hinchados. Se preguntó si sabrían lo que había pasado anoche; los rumores se extendían rápidamente por allí. Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y salió del despacho con el paso más firme que pudo, la chaqueta totalmente arrugada bajo el brazo. 

En cuanto cruzó la puerta, todas las miradas se clavaron en él, incomodándole. Eran miradas llenas de compasión, de pena. Definitivamente, lo sabían. Y definitivamente su cara tenía que ser todo un poema, porque inmediatamente le ordenaron que fuese a casa a descansar. Y esa fue una orden que Greg Lestrade no pudo ni quiso desobedecer.

Lestrade reunió las fuerzas necesarias para encajar la llave, que llevaba minutos en su mano, en la cerradura de su apartamento, y de un rápido y seco movimiento de muñeca abrió la puerta y la cerró tras él en apenas un instante, sin mirar atrás. Avanzó por el piso con la cabeza gacha, incapaz de alzar la mirada y ver a John en cada rincón de cada habitación: sus llaves sobre el aparador, su chaqueta en el respaldo del sillón, sus zapatos en un rincón junto a la puerta… Antes de que todos estos recuerdos cayesen sobre él como una avalancha el inspector se encerró en su cuarto de baño, con el propósito de quitarse de encima con una calmada ducha las tensiones acumuladas durante aquella noche. Y librarse por fin de aquel endemoniado traje.

Un revoltijo de ropa arrugada yacía tirada de cualquier manera en el suelo del baño. La casa se hallaba en total silencio salvo por el sonido que el agua hacia al caer en la ducha. Las baldosas y espejos del cuarto de baño comenzaban a empañarse, debido al vaho que se escapaba de forma continuada de la ducha, provocada por el agua caliente que en aquellos momentos relajaba los tensos músculos del detective. Lestrade se encontraba de pie y con la cabeza alta, dejando que las gotas de agua cayesen sobre su rostro y sus hombros en un golpeteo que resultaba relajante de una manera muy gratificante, sin dejar lugar a pensamientos de ningún tipo, ni reflexiones que solo provocarían dolor. Ciertamente, Greg estaba cansado de tanto dolor. Aunque sabía que todo aquello no había hecho más que comenzar. Tras unos largos momentos en los que el hombre solo dejó el agua caer, este comenzó a lavarse con movimientos enérgicos, frotándose el pelo y el cuerpo, desprendiéndose del olor a bar que había impregnado su ropa y su cabello la noche anterior, y de las marcas de sueño.

Solo una vez se vio Greg a sí mismo en el empañado espejo de su baño, y en cuanto vio su imagen reflejada bajó la mirada. No quería pensar más, no quería llorar más lágrimas por todas aquellas historias que podrían haber sido y no fueron, y no serían jamás. Consideró aquellos solitarios momentos en su oficina como su único desahogo. Y en aquel momento, envuelto en su toalla, con la cabeza gacha para no ver su reflejo en aquel espejo, y el agua resbalando por su frente, decidió que no lloraría más por John Watson. 

Con una toalla anudada a la cintura, Greg entra a su habitación con andar decidido. Enciende la luz con un ligero gesto de vacilación, como si frente a él le esperase una dura y ardua tarea. Quizás lo fuese así. Su habitación continuaba tal y como la había abandonado la mañana del día anterior. Todo estaba ligeramente revuelto y desordenado, fruto de los nervios antes de la boda. Recordaba haber revuelto montones de cajones buscando su pañuelo de bolsillo, mascullando por lo bajo “¿Pero dónde demonios se habrá metido el maldito…? No lo entiendo, ayer lo dejé aquí, lo dejé preparado con la corbata, no lo… ¡John! ¡¿Sabes dónde está mi…?!” “Lo dejaste en la encimera, Greg”. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro mientras camina hacia el armario, buscando algo de ropa que ponerse. Mientras se viste, sus ojos recorren la habitación, parando en todas las pertenencias de John, todo aquello que le recordaba a él. No sabía cuándo volvería a verle. ¿Cuándo estaría preparado para hacerlo? Prefería no pensarlo. Pero todos aquellos objetos iban a atormentarle, y por eso debía deshacerse de ellos. Rebusca por su armario hasta que encuentra lo que busca: dos pares de cajas de cartón, pensadas para guardar expedientes varios que el detective llevaba a casa de vez en cuando y conservaba por distintas circunstancias. 

Con un suspiro quedo las deja sobre su cama, esperando a ser llenadas. Se acerca a la pequeña y vieja radio que descansa sobre la mesilla frente a su cama y la enciende. El silencio que reinaba en la casa no hacía otra cosa que ponerle nervioso. Greg reconoce la canción que suena en ese preciso momento en la radio. Era curioso cómo la canción se amoldaba a cómo se sentía en aquel momento.

“Life’s too short to even care at all oh  
I’m losing my mind losing my mind losing control  
These fishes in the sea they’re staring at me oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
A wet world longs for a beat of a drum  
Oh…”  
Comienza a tararear la letra sin prestar mucha atención mientras empieza a recoger. Amontona los marcos de fotos al fondo de la caja sin apenas dedicarles una mirada. John aparecía en todas y cada una de las fotografías: sonriendo, saludando, abrazándole, o ni siquiera mirando a la cámara. Después, pasa a recoger la ropa. Va cogiendo cada una de las prendas de ropa que había en su armario y doblándolas con extremo cuidado, guardándolas una tras otra en la caja. Le siguieron libros, distintos documentos, enseres personales como una simple maquinilla de afeitar. Al detective apenas le llevo una hora reunirlo todo, pero se sorprendió de lo vacío que parecía su pequeño apartamento tras guardar todo aquello. John se había convertido en una parte indispensable de su vida muy rápidamente. Se había incrustado en ella, uniéndose a cada recuerdo de forma fuerte y duradera. Parecía que siempre había estado allí, y ahora que había desaparecido de su lado parecía que un trozo de la identidad de Greg había sido arrancado violentamente de su propia persona. Lestrade cerró las cajas con cinta adhesiva, pero paró antes de sellar la última. Había una última cosa de la cual no se había decidido a deshacerse… Hasta ahora. Se sienta en el suelo con pesadez, reventado de cansancio. 

-Solo un último esfuerzo. Antes de poder descansar –se anima a sí mismo en apenas un murmullo, antes de sacarse la alianza del dedo. Mira el anillo con seriedad, intentando mantenerse firme en su decisión, tratando de retener cualquier sentimiento- No. Llorarás. Más. Por John Watson –se repite a sí mismo apretando los dientes, dejando caer el anillo sobre una pila de jerseys. Lo observa yacer allí, aparentemente inofensivo, pero tan destructivo… Antes de arrepentirse de nada cierra la caja, y la guarda junto con el resto en lo más profundo de su armario, decidido a no volver a tocarlas hasta que su propietario las reclamase. 

A pesar de que la habitación está bastante revuelta, Greg decide darse un descanso y dormir un rato. Apaga la radio que continua encendida, y se mete en la cama con pesadez, descansando realmente su cuerpo tras muchas y largas horas de tensión acumulada y suspira, reconfortado. Los ojos del detective se cierran solos, sus párpados cargando con cansancio y dolor, y poco a poco este logra conciliar un intranquilo sueño, aún con aquella canción resonando en su cabeza.

If I could find a way to see this straight  
I’d run away  
To some fortune that I should have found by now


End file.
